Master of the Games
by JLANintendistSuperwholocked
Summary: The Doctor finds himself fighting the Master in the Hunger Games with a bunch of future superheroes.


Ok, this is essentially a Doctor Who/future superheroes guest starring Katniss Everdeen sort of fic, you know, the one that is hopelessly multi-fandom, although I assume that you, as the reader, have only read the Hunger Games trilogy and seen New Who, i.e. you don't have to be an ultra-super hero geek in order to understand this.

Also, make sure that you watch the Doctor Who minisode "Night of the Doctor". It's surprising how many people miss that.

And, because I don't want you to be spoiled and try to alter a fixed point in time and therefore cause all of history to happen at once, I should warn you that this fic has Batman Beyond, Doctor Who, and Hunger Games spoilers.

And for the few of you who don't know, when the War Doctor was born, he was much younger than he was during the 50th, so yes, this does involve the War Doctor as opposed to one of the numbered Doctors.

* * *

><p><em>"You don't need to be afraid of me! I'm an old man! How could an old man, like me, harm any of you?" –The First Doctor, Ep. 2<em>

* * *

><p>It's a rather remarkable thing to think about, how similar our origins are to theirs.<p>

The only difference is that our home world of Gallifrey is harsh because it naturally has twin suns. It is theorized that the reason Gallifreyans where able to withstand the harsh conditions within the untempered schism and evolve into Time Lords was because we were used to the binary sunset that scorched our home. The Kaled people evolved in similarly harsh conditions- except they had turned their homeworld, Skaro, into a devastated desert by their nuclear weapons employed in their war against the Thals. The main difference is that the catalyst of our evolution was the Time Vortex, a natural phenomenon, whereas th3eirs was facilitated by a mad scientist, who devolved them into small, green squids who cannot survive outside of special containment suits, and cannot feel anything save for hatred.

Although there have been some evils to come from our ability to time travel-such as the Death Zone and the Master-it also lead to us becoming a very passive, hands-off sort of society. The Daleks became aggressive, and attempted to murder everyone else.

The irony is that the Time Lords attacked the Daleks first using one of their most powerful weapons.

Me.

And then the war began.

The first days of the war where nearly as dark as those that followed. The Time Lords had been pacifist for quite some time, and therefore their weapons where not quite strong enough to destroy Dalek casings, meaning that it was nearly impossible for a Time Lord to kill a Dalek. In order to buy themselves some more time, they began to draw upon the Universe around them, and used extremely advanced technologies to remove people from other Universes-mighty warriors who would sympathize with the Time Lords and assist them in battle. Then, when even the most powerful men and women in the Universe fell against the Daleks, the Time Lords would use their awful powers to revive them, and send them against the Daleks again. Anything to keep themselves from dying. In those days there were only a handful of Time Lords who even fought in the war directly.

And of them, everyone only remembers two of us.

The Daleks where closing in around the last remaining stronghold on one of the countless worlds that had already been devastated in the war. The majority of the planet had been stripped of anything remotely useful to the Daleks, so the only part of it that remained habitable was this city. Millions of refuges where packed into the city. We knew that we were hopelessly outmatched, so our last hope was to hold off the Daleks for long enough so that the refugees could escape.

It was looking grim. The Daleks had the city surrounded, and were pressing the defenders up against the wall, and our forces where particularly thin against the gate.

"General Rassilon!" One of the soldiers defending the gate shouted into his communicator. "We need reinforcements!"

"The Dalek Blockade is preventing all materialization and beaming within the area." Rassilon said calmly. "You'll just have to hold the line."

"Soldier," I said, hacking into the feed with a modification to my TARDIS. "There are some reinforcements coming."

"How many?" The soldier asked.

"Just two." I responded, staring into my worn, lined face sticking out from under my raggedy brown hair and using the name that I was no longer worthy of, "The Doctor and Susan."

The soldiers up front cheered when they saw the glint of blue overhead.

Inside, my fingers danced across the controls as I piloted my beloved Type 40. I looked up and saw my companion looked up at me.

"Grandfather," She said, "Be careful."

"You'll have to use all the power this ship has, so be sure to get it out of the reach of the Daleks before they can recover." I looked up at my beloved Granddaughter. "And you as well."

I flicked one final switch, and then spun around, racing across the short distance that separated the control console and the doors as the doors sprung open, revealing the blue-and-brown blur that was the world outside, seen from inside the rotating TARDIS.

I didn't hesitate as I barreled out of the time machine.

I was high up enough that from here the hordes of Daleks looked simply like a small ring around the brownish blob of the city. However, their scanners had detected my TARDIS from the moment I materialized inside of the city. I saw the glimmer of countless lenses glistening in my direction as the Daleks looked up at me.

"THE DOCTOR'S TARDIS IS IN MOTION!" One of the Daleks began.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

From my height I could not see the gunsticks swiveling to face me, nor the midsections spinning around to take aim, but I saw the green specks of the discharge beams shooting up at me, and watched for a moment as they slowly grew in size.

I closed my eyes for a second, gathering my focus as I pulled a silver cylinder from my bandolier, allowing my mind to drift to another me, when I tried to be a Jedi and live by their code, the words of which echoed through my head, joining the chorus of the Universe that was continually present within my brain.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_ There is no passion, there is serenity._

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_ There is no death, there is the Force._

I flicked the activation switches on the silver cylinder. With a stereophonic snap-hiss from both ends, twin golden energy blades ignited.

I felt time literally began to slow around me. I flipped my Lightsaber in order to get a better grip on it, and then I began to rapidly angle it, maneuvering my way through the countless Dalek shots that encased me in a web. It was fortunate that I was so high up, or the Daleks would have made sure to make defense impossible by penetrating my defenses, but they soldier Daleks where incapable of such precision accuracy at this range. An additional factor of my survival was the fact that I was using a more powerful Lightsaber than normal, which enabled me to bat away the Dalek beams with just a nanosecond of contact-normally, the length of the Dalek lasers would require prolonged contact from a Lightsaber in order to completely deflect them.

Inside the city-turned-stronghold, an old man stood pompously atop one of the highest towers, watching my decent towards the horde of Daleks, and watching the lasers deflecting off of me and streaking back down towards the Daleks, creating a series of explosions amongst their ranks.

"Fantastic." He said as he watched my descent, speaking to a handful of his aides who were stationed at computer monitors, observing the flow of the battle. "The perfection of death."

"General Rassilon?" One of his aides said, walking up to him. "We have no record of the Doctor in our database."

"There's a very good reason for that, boy." Rassilon said, excitedly turning to face the aide. "The Doctor is my secret weapon. I created the brew that caused him to become what he is today." He turned excitedly back to face the battle. "The ultimate, perfect weapon."

Meanwhile, for me, time was still sneaking by at the rate of concrete from a cement truck-thickly and slowly. My every twist, turn, and adjustment of my Lightsaber was perfectly designed to bat away Dalek lasers. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the TARDIS descend at an angle towards the Dalek hordes, who paid it no mind due to their focus on me.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly; at this moment, the TARDIS was transmitting a message from me to the Dalek's built-in comlinks-"Is that the best you can do?"

Back in the city, Rassilon's grin only widened.

"Every source of power I could access, I fed into him." Rassilon said. "He's incredibly Force-sensitive, more so than any Time Lord would become naturally. I copied the works of several scientists in order to make his body as strong as possible-Abraham Erksine, Bruce Banner, and the like. A series of micro-evolutions where placed into his DNA, similar to the X-men of Earth, with a particular focus on the regenerative abilities of a certain James Logan. I also included a batch of Kryptonian DNA-not enough to make him vulnerable to Kryptonite, or the Daleks would use that against him in an instant, but it certainly didn't hurt."

"But, Time Lords aren't supposed to be Force sensitive, at least-"the aide paused, for at that moment, I approached the ground. I deactivated my Lightsaber, and clipped it onto my bandolier before focusing inwards on myself. I became a literal vacuum, sucking in all energy from the air around me, including that of the Dalek's weaponry. When I hit the ground, I allowed the energy to release. The explosion blew outwards, disintegrating everything around it-the ground, the Daleks, everything outside of my personal space.

"At least, not that much." The aide said in a voice equal measures awed and scared.

"His body would have deteriorated, I admit, but we have kept him in a constant link with our pool of spare regeneration energy." Rassilon said. "It takes a lot, just to keep him from degenerating whenever he uses his massive powers, but it's kept him going."

"Then why has he aged?" The aide asked. "Surely that much energy would-"

"I'm afraid I don't know all the effects." Rassilon said. "One of the sisterhood of Karn, who saw him regenerate, said it was a much more violent regeneration than usual. I wonder…"

He trailed off.

When the smoke cleared, I stood in the massive crater my attack had created. The Daleks where all circled around me, staring at me through the ozone-stained air, but were completely silent, like statues.

"I knew it." I spoke loudly enough for them all to hear me, "I knew it! I knew that Davros had failed. If he removed all emotion from you, then why are you too afraid to attack me?"

That set them off. With the ever-so-predictable "EXTERMINATE!" they all fired down at me in the crater. I leapt upwards, using the Force and my Kryptonian powers to fly above the Daleks, before activating my Lightsaber and dive-bombing the first ring of Daleks.

Naturally, once we began to utilize Jedi and Lightsabers, the Daleks had experimented with using Lightsaber-resistant materials, cortosis, Mandalorian Iron, and Zillo Beast scales, mainly. Thankfully, these materials were scarce enough that not even the Daleks' single-minded determination was able to uncover enough for all of them. As compensation, they simply upgraded their shields into ray? shields in order to counteract a Lightsaber's blade, at least mostly, and it normally worked-except of course for the traditional weak spot around the eyestalk. However, with some incredibly extensive modifications to my Lightsaber-most notably, making it bigger on the inside-it was now capable of piercing a Dalek shell at any point. Presently, it sliced through the Dalek shells like they were made of paper, and I decimated the six Daleks around me in a moment, careful to stab or slash vertically as to not damage the gunstick, which would cause the Daleks to explode. The four immediately surrounding me where destroyed immediately; I next vaulted over one of the dead Daleks and sliced through the roof of the Dalek behind it, before twirling my golden Lightsaber in a circle to perform a quadruple decapitation on the nearby Daleks. Unfortunately, slicing off the Dalek's eyestalk was not a viable method of disabling them-the Dalek's hive mind would allow them to see out of each other's eyes. Thankfully, at this point in the war, the Daleks where still working with rank-and-file armies that consisted almost entirely of repetitions of the same, basic Dalek unit replicated countless times.

Meanwhile, closer to the gate of the city, what appeared to be a meteor slammed into the ground with the comparative force of a small moon crashing into the planet. The horde of Daleks where focusing on me and completely ignoring the sky, and ignored the type 40 time capsule as it fell into their mist. I had already pre-installed a program into the TARDIS' mainframe that reversed the polarity of the matter converter and use a modified internal compensator to send G-forces at a radius around the TARDIS; basically, I caused the TARDIS to act like a giant meteor that, when it crashed into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent Daleks flying.

I grinned through my beard as I used the Force to send the Dalek directly in front of me backwards, knocking over those behind it; I then raced forwards, decapitating all of the Daleks on either side of me using my Lightsaber, leaping upwards at one point to allow a laser directed at me to go under me and slam into the Dalek behind me. Explosions sounded across the battlefield; the Daleks where so distracted between me and my TARDIS that they had left themselves completely and totally vulnerable to laser fire from the city, resulting in lots of exploding Daleks; I leapt upwards, leaping from aerial Dalek to aerial Dalek, dispatching them with a quick slash under the dome. Before long, the Dalek's air support was compromised, as they had moved all of their saucers away from the city due to the Time Lord's anti-aircraft guns. Battle TARDISes moved in, and before long the Daleks had to retreat due to bombing runs.

I walked through the smoldering, burning plane, a limp in my step from where a Dalek had hit me. Doing these battles always took a lot out of me, and somehow I never noticed my wounds until after the battle.

I was in the middle of doing a sensor sweep of the battlefield with my Sonic Screwdriver when there was a whoosh coming towards me. I looked up and saw the Flash standing there, panting.

"Bad news," He said, "They got to your TARDIS."

"What of Susan?"

A minute later, the Flash lead me to the ship, which was on its side, smoke pouring from its innards, blast marks covering the sides of the old girl. I climbed on top of it and fell in.

The elegant, cavernous wooden room was sufficiently charred. The Control Colum was smashed; books where everywhere, and half of the room was still on fire.

"No…" I said. The old thing had had issues with its Temporal Grace circuits, but this failure had to have taken a massive assault.

"We cleared out all of the Daleks from in here." Flash said. "Bats is still running some checks, but he thinks they're all gone."

The Dark Knight himself was standing at the console, his computer hooked into the system. I approached him.

"I don't think she's dead, Doctor." He said, looking up at me and then spinning around and taking me to a point towards the back of the TARDIS. "The footprints here indicate that she walked back here. And these blast marks-" He pointed to a pair of burns on the ground. "They're the exact distance apart that regeneration would require. If the Daleks had blasted her in the middle of her regeneration, then the ash would be disturbed on either side of her when she fell."

"So she's gone." I said. "You're telling me that the Daleks just let her regenerate? More likely they blasted her until she was completely disintegrated."

"It doesn't make sense, but that's all I can gather." Batman said.

I would look for her. Of course I would. Skaro would be my next destination, and from there to any Dalek prison I could find, but the Daleks had no prisons because they left no survivors. Regardless of the mystery of how it happened, Susan was gone. I added her to the long list of things this war had taken from me.


End file.
